


Day 6, clothes getting taken off

by KickedByStrays



Series: 30 day smut//Frerard. [6]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: 30 Day Frerard Smut Challenge, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Fucking, Gay Sex, M/M, Makeup, Smut, guys being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KickedByStrays/pseuds/KickedByStrays
Summary: Gerard wears makeup for Frankie.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: 30 day smut//Frerard. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915966
Kudos: 4





	Day 6, clothes getting taken off

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to the lord and his mother, if I keep writing at this pace I'll be finished with this challenge in like a fucking year.

Frank could be home at any moment now. Gerard hurried himself into the bathroom as the realization flooded him. He quickly grabbed the make-up bag he had done his best to hide from Frank and tried to hurryingly put his make-up on, having to wipe it off and redo it multiple times but knowing all the effort was going to be worth it in the end. 

He made sure he had everything ready and looked at the clock, Frank being late like usual. He went to the bathroom one last time to make sure his make-up was perfect and tucked his shirt back into his ultra-tight skinny yeans Frank jokingly told him he was going to buy for him just to rip them off and fuck him senseless over a table or whatnot. The thought of it flooded his mind and he couldn't help but smirk knowing it was probably going to happen the minute Frank got home and saw him. 

He sighed, knowing he could have expected Frank to be late but not thinking he would be later than what he was now. He waited patiently in their room until he noticed the screen of his phone light up and he got up to look at the notification. It was from Frank. 

"Stuck in traffic." He read out loud and sighed, throwing his phone down onto the bed and almost not noticing another message. "Home in 30 min." He sighed again, knowing he couldn't ever wait that long when he already got impatient after ten minutes, let alone thirty more. He looked through some photos to pass the time and stumbled upon some old pictures. 

He managed to hold on for an impressive ten minutes and eventually gave up and threw his phone to his side and put his hand down his pants, completely unbothered by the cold touch of his hand and how the surprise was going to be ruined for Frank. He quickly unbuttoned and unzipped the uncomfortably tight pants, finally getting enough space to properly move his hand around.

He softly moaned to himself. His free hand gripping the bed sheets tightly. He eventually picked up a bit of speed, wanting to wait for Frank but also wanting to keep on going and forget about him completely. He decided to wait for Frank and took his hand out from his pants, slightly embarrassed by the sound he made until he remembered he was alone. 

He got up and looked at himself in the mirror, his lipstick smudged a little and his shirt and jeans messed up. He tucked his shirt back into his pants once again and accidentally touched his dick since the jeans were to tight and revealing to wear any of his underwear in, making it easy to brush against when just trying to tuck your shirt in again.

He gave up on the idea of waiting and pulled his shirt out again, his pants still buttoned and zipped up restricting his movement, but he couldn't care less and continued on. He held himself up by leaning on the counter and looked at himself in the mirror, remembering when Frank had fucked him right there in the exact position he was in. Remembering it all turned him on even more and he closed his eyes and let his mouth fall open, moans slowly and silently coming out.

He let his head rest on the counter as he whined desperately, moaning out Frank's name and wishing he was there instead of yelling at the car in front of him for not hurrying up while he had to feel guilty about being late again. Gerard lost track of the time and totally forgot that Frank was coming home eventually at some point. He stopped and his heart skipped a beat once he heard the door open downstairs and Frank's voice announcing that he was home. 

He didn't respond not knowing what to do and going into a slight panic mode once he heard Frank calling out his name as he walked upstairs. Gerard peeked out of the bathroom to check how the room looked and nothing was out of the ordinary other than one side of the bed being a bit messy.

"Gee?" Frank walked into their room and looked around with a confused look. "Bathroom." Was all Gerard managed to choke out and he pulled on his hair as he slipped his hand out of his pants with a sigh. 

"Oh shit." He simply said as he opened the bathroom door just to find Gerard bent over the counter with his hand in his hair while breathing heavily. Frank stared at him not exactly knowing what he was supposed to do having just come home. 

"Oh. Hi baby." Gerard softly whined, somewhat trying to hide what he was doing. He sighed and stood up straight again, glancing a small look at himself in the mirror seeing his make-up pretty much smudged all over his face. He turned around to face Frank who was still just standing there staring at him. 

Frank's frown quickly turned into a smirk as he noticed the make-up smudged over Gerard's face and his desperate expression. "You couldn't wait?" He leaned against the doorframe as he smiled at Gerard. Gerard looked at him through the curtain of bright red hair hanging in front of his face. 

"Fuck me." He calmy said and before he could blink Frank was latched onto his lips dragging him to the bedroom and throwing him down onto the bed. It took him a moment to realize what exactly was happening but didn't mind whatever it was when he saw Frank in front of him, throwing his jacket to the other side of the room. Gerard got impatient and pulled him down by his tie to kiss him. 

He quickly pulled the tie off of Frank and threw it into the direction the jacket was previously sent into. Frank started to unbutton his shirt but stopped halfway through to put his hand up Gerard's shirt. "I get it, you want it off." Gerard pulled away for a brief moment and threw his shirt off, now only being left with his pants on. Frank started sucking on Gerard's neck as his hands slowly traveled down his chest down to the waistband of his pants.

He looped his fingers in the belt loops and pulled on them, pulling Gerard closer to him as he pushed his hips down on him. Gerard moaned out nonsense as he tried to blindly unbutton Frank's shirt further on. Frank finally got the hint and let go of Gerard's pants, unbuttoning his shirt slowly revealing his tattooed chest Gerard loved all too much. 

Frank kept his shirt on as he leaned forward and pulled Gerard up by his hair, kissing the everloving fuck out of him and keeping him up by holding his ass. Gerard slid Frank's shirt off of his shoulders and quickly unbuttoning his own pants, Frank slapping away his hand wanting him to keep it on. 

Gerard didn't resist no matter how much he wanted them off, his dick feeling like it was trapped in prison. Frank however didn't hesitate to take off his own pants the second Gerard unbuttoning his own pants reminding him he still had them on. 

He tumbled forward together with Gerard and quickly kicked his pants off, Gerard somewhat trying to help him but only ending up kicking his knees a few times. 

They didn't pull away for a single second until Frank pushed down on Gerard again and he threw his head back and moaned Frank's name out loudly. "I said fuck me, not tease me," Frank smirked at him and laughed, ignoring him and continuing to push his hips down. Enjoying the sounds that Gerard made as they spilled out into his mouth, sending vibrations all through his body. 

"Turn around." Gerard obeyed and turned around, keeping himself up on his hand and knees. Sticking his ass out in a way Frank could enjoy it but wouldn't notice that he was doing it on purpose. 

Frank took off his boxers before he knew it and grabbed Gerard by his hair and yanked his upper body up. "You are so bad at listening to me." Gerard laughed, Frank not reacting for a moment before he slapped his hand down hard on Gerard's, still pants-covered ass. Gerard laughed and moaned out loud, half of him expecting it and half of him wanting another. 

Frank seemed to enjoy it too and slapped him again, this time a little harder. Gerard reached back with his hands and gave Frank's ass a small slap and squeeze. Frank slapped his hand away and harshly pulled on his hair. Gerard laughed and leaned forward again, not bothering to keep his upper body up as he turned his head to look around to Frank. 

Frank grabbed him by his hair again and turned his head into the pillow. Gerard moaned to tease him as Frank grabbed his wrists and held them behind his back. Gerard felt Frank's lips near the waistband of his pants as his hand disappeared from his hair and finally pulled down his pants ever so slightly. 

Frank grabbed something from their bedside drawer and fumbled around behind Gerard for a second before pulling Gerard's pants down, ripping the button off, and aggressively pulling the zipper open. He covered his fingers in lube and teased Gerard's with one finger, Gerard moaning and pushing down on Frank's finger. 

He felt Frank smile onto his back as he kissed the spot and sat up on his knees. Gerard moaned loudly into the pillow, trying to tease Frank so he'd hurry up a bit. Knowing he couldn't wait any longer, already having waited too long for his liking.

"More." Gerard dug his nails into the pillows as he moaned out, Frank put in another finger. Smirking at the sight of Gerard in front of him. "Fucking slut." He harshly put his hand down on Gerard's asscheek again. Gerard moaning out his name as he but down onto the pillow in an attempt to silence himself. "How can you wait this fucking long?" Gerard turned his head around so he could just see Frank in the corner of his eye. 

He noticed he was lazily stroking himself as he looked down at Gerard, sweaty and desperately trying to just get on with it. "That ain't fair." He shined as Frank grabbed him by his hair and shoved his face back into the pillow. 

"Shut up, I'm the one here that decides what's fair and what's not." Gerard laughed at Frank's attempt to sound dominant. Earning him another slap. "Oh shut up, you're one step away from bottoming." Gerard laughed again, Frank pulling his hair harshly to a point where it actually hurt him. Frank took his fingers out and slapped Gerard again. "The only reason why you're not is because my ass is nicer." Frank let go of his hair and waited for a moment.

Gerard expected another slap and prepared himself, but instead, Frank grabbed his hips and trusted in without a warning of any kind. Gerard pushed back instantly and moaned out a mix of Frank's name and swear words. 

Frank grabbed his hair again and tilted his head up until Gerard got the hint and put himself up on his hand and knees. Frank not giving him a moment to regain himself before he started moving in and out. 

Gerard bit his lip and tried to stay silent, an occasional moan coming from his throat, or a rare curse word slipping out. Until Frank started to pull harder and thrust in and out faster, not being able to restrain himself from moaning either. 

Gerard thought he was going to lose his damn mind right there and then, his eyes rolling to the back of his skull as he loudly moaned out. Frank'spulling on his hair one last time before letting go and grabbing his hips, pulling him down against him even harder. Gerard let his head drop down into the pillow, his moans sounding more like screams and he dug his nails into the palms of his hands.

Frank felt the feeling in his stomach grow bigger and better, knowing he wouldn't last much longer. Gerard felt the same but was too busy to focus on the pleasure he was feeling for that thought to even cross his mind at any point. 

"Fuck, Gerard." Frank moaned out, his nails making marks on Gerard's hips. If it wasn't for the fact Frank was fucking him he would have been bothered by it but due to the circumstances, it only made everything better for him. 

"I'm gonna come." He groaned and bit his lip, trying to restrain himself and wanting it to last as long as possible. Wishing it could be forever. "Frank, fuck. Fuck me, shit." Gerard moaned out nonsense, not being able to form a proper sentence. 

Gerard suddenly screamed out as his face scrunched up in pleasure, Frank sadly not being able to see it. But it wasn't like he never had. He tightened around Frank as he thrust in one last time before he came with a loan moan, his nails digging in Gerard's hips so much they made visible indents. 

He made sure to get as much pleasure from it as he could and he took a moment to catch his breath before he pulled out. Gerard immediately dropping down to the bed, exhausted and in pain from what had just happened. 

Frank bent down to kiss Gerard's neck before falling down next to him, putting his hand on Gerard's cheek as he took his hair out from his face. Gerard slowly turned his head around to face Frank as he tried his best to regain himself and catch his breath. 

Frank leaned in to kiss his cheek but Gerard grabbed his hair and pulled him in for a kiss. Frank not complaining and kissing him back as soon as he realized he was being kissed. They laid there kissing and trying to slowly regain themselves as they slowly came to the realization they needed to clean their mess up. 

Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard, pulling him up with him and pulling away with a sigh. Frank laughed and put his head on Gerard's shoulder. Slowly turning his head to unexpectedly kiss his neck. Surprising Gerard and making him laugh.

"You look wonderful. Did you do that make-up all by yourself?" Frank praised Gerard, who laughed and nodded. Enjoying Frank sucking on his neck for as long as he could. "Such a talented boy." Frank turned his head around in an awkward angle, kissing Gerard on the lips. 

Frank pulled away and got off the bed, sighing at their mess. He reached out a hand for Gerard, who took it as they walked into the bathroom together and cleaned themselves up and showered. They changed the bedsheets and blanket before diving into bed and dozing off in eachother's arms.


End file.
